


Bottom of the deep blue sea.

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Marianas Trench (Band)
Genre: Kinda, Marine Biologist Josh Ramsay, MerMay, Mermaids, Merman Matt Webb, Mermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Josh is a marine biologist who doesn’t believe in anything supernatural until he meets Matt.Then things get weird.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Scientific Discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! If you're new, welcome! If you're here from my Killing Kind book, welcome back!! Also I know jack shit about being a marine biologist or the ocean as I am terrified by both boats and the liquid death that occupies 70%of this world.

Josh didn't believe in the supernatural. 

Sure it was fun to watch the movies, read the stories and go adventuring around abandoned places with his friends but he didn't actually believe in any of that stuff. It just couldn't possibly exist.

It didn't help that Josh was a scientist too. A marine biologist who specialized in unknown types of aquatic life which was scary enough considering most of his specimens came from the unknown corners of the deep sea. That was enough fear and wonder for his whole life probably. 

"Hey uh...Josh?" 

Josh looked up from the papers on his desk to look at his friend Ian who was standing in the doorway to Josh's tiny office. Josh raised an eyebrow, 

"What's up Ian?" 

"We found...uhh...well...you'd better just come look at it". 

Ian walked away and Josh scrunched his nose up in confusion, getting up and following after his friend to the docks nearby and heading onto the ship. Ian walked over to where a group of people were standing huddled around something and Josh followed over, his mouth hanging open once he got a good look at what was on the deck, covered in a net. 

It was a merman. 

Curly brown hair and big brown eyes. He looked like a man except for the sharp claws, sharp teeth and of course, the scales decorating his lower stomach that slowly faded to a tail which was bright yellow and blue. He had tattoos all over his body and was thrashing against the net, making angry chirping and clicking noises, snapping his teeth at anyone who tried outstretching their hand to take the net off. 

"You found..." Josh trailed off, Ian nodded, 

"Yea...caught him near the reefs". 

Josh nodded wordlessly, staring at the merman who seemed to be getting angrier by the second. Slowly, Josh inched forwards and the mermans brown eyes snapped over to him, an angry chirp coming from the merman, 

"I'm not going to hurt you" Josh said, realizing what mistake the others must have made. They were too fast, Josh very very slowly inched towards the merman who narrowed his eyes at Josh but allowed it when Josh took off the net, the merman's tail slapping against the deck. 

"Now what do we do?" Josh heard a crew member ask and Josh looked at the merman, seeing a large gash he hadn't seen before on the merman's tail, he frowned, looking at the merman to speak to him again, 

"You're hurt" 

A chirp

"I can help you if you let me" 

The merman narrowed his eyes almost to the point they were slits, Josh held a hand out to the merman who slowly took it. Josh grunting as he lifted the merman up. The merman hissing as the gash was irritated. 

"You're bringing him back to the lab?" Ian asked and Josh nodded, 

"He's hurt...we can figure out what to do with him after we fix him up" 

"Fine" Ian said, staring at the merman like he was some freak of nature which honestly, he kinda was. 

Josh brought the merman back to the lab, heading to the medbay where he gently laid the merman down and started looking around for medical equipment to fix up the merman. 

"Matt" 

Josh looked up and around for the foreign voice until it spoke again, 

"Matt" 

Josh looked at the merman, the only other person possibly capable of speech, "Did you just speak?" 

The merman nodded, "Matt" 

"Is that your name?" 

The merman nodded again and Josh took a deep breath before starting to patch up the merman apparently named Matt.

Of course his life had to get weird.


	2. What are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while listening to god awful early 2000's music. Enjoy.

Josh fixed Matt up with minimal complaining from the merman before transferring him to a large tank, hopefully large enough that Matt would be comfortable. That didn't stop Matt from angrily chirping at Josh however once he was placed in the water. 

"It's just until you heal" Josh said, adjusting the temperature in the tank, "I promise okay?" 

Matt eyed him suspiciously before making a clicking noise, Josh sighed, 

"Can't you speak English?" 

That seemed to amuse the merman who leaned over the edge of the tank, nodding, "I can!" 

"Good, otherwise this would have been hard" Josh said then trailed off as Matt looked around the room, his eyes wide at all the different sorts of fish stuck in tanks. 

"Why are the fish here?" Matt asked, sounding distressed and Josh was quick to answer, 

"They're sick, or injured...a majority of them anyways...we release them all I promise" 

"You make a lot of promises" Matt said, wrinkling his nose and Josh winced a bit, 

"I guess I do?...I'm trying to reassure you". 

Matt just huffed and crossed his arms, floating on his back and Josh stared at the merman in awe before he spoke again, 

"Do I get food?" 

"Yes-well-I mean...what do you eat?" 

"Seaweed, fish..." Matt shrugged, "that kinda stuff" 

"Fish?" 

"We have fish for eating and fish for pets, like you humans with animals" 

"Ah right right...yea" Josh said, "I'll...go see if we have any food then". 

Josh walked off, closing the door and locking it behind him tightly before walking off to the cafeteria to see if they would have any fish or seaweed. Luckily he found some dried seaweed and a tuna steak, he brought it back to Matt who perked up happily, taking it from Josh and wolfing it down hungrily. 

Josh sat on a chair nearby, watching the merman. He wondered if there was more and if so...was anyone looking for Matt?


	3. Under the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to establish that someone was looking for Matt and some more mer-rules.

Mike swam around the reef. He'd been looking for his friend Matt for ages but couldn't find him, a lump formed in Mikes throat which he quickly swallowed, he didn't want to fear the worst but he assumed nothing good had happened either. 

"Where are you Matt..." Mike whispered and he startled as a ship moved overhead, quickly hiding behind some coral as it passed over him, thankfully unaware he was there. Maybe Matt hadn't been so lucky? Maybe he'd been taken? 

"Still looking for your friend?" 

Mike turned around to see another Mer, a maid named Gwen with a pale green tail and jet black hair who was looking at him sympathetically, 

"It's not like him to just vanish Gwen" 

"I know, I know what Matt's like...we should-" 

"No" Mike said firmly, "I am not visiting that sea witch" 

Gwen shrugged, "It would help...you could go on land to look for him" 

"Just...give me a little more time". 

Gwen stared at Mike like he had grown another head but shrugged, picking at her sharp nails, "If you insist Mike" 

Mike nodded and swam off as quick as he could, Gwen was a nice mer but she had always freaked him out a tiny bit. \

He would find Matt, that was a promise.


End file.
